Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Dark Deeds 2/Prologue
While on a mission with her squad Major Jyn Erso leads them into a building. Freeze MACOs! Major Erso shouts as she and her team move into the building. They search the place and then they see a flashbang on the floor. TAKE COVER! Major Erso shouts. Her team takes cover but a bright flash knocks her down and in the confusion she's taken away, and put onto a shuttle and it takes off from the planet. On Earth a shuttle flies by as Kira is doing her log entry. Vedek's log stardate 7.2689 After leaving the Senate I am making my way to my husband's apartment to spend sometime with him, I just hope Typhuss didn't forget to have dinner on the table again. Kira finishes her log entry and is piloting her shuttle when she's grabbed by an unknown holding beam. This is Vedek Kira Nerys I'm trapped in a tractor beam I can't break free of it is anyone out there can anyone hear me! Kira says as she speaks into the com. She's knocked out cold by an energy blot from a pistol and two guards take her off the shuttle. Meanwhile at his apartment Typhuss is getting it cleaned up for Kira's arrival and he gets worried and asked the computer what time is it. Computer, what time is it Typhuss says to the computer. 1506 hours the computer says in its female voice. Typhuss checks the transmission logs. Kira left 15 mintues ago, where is she Typhuss says to himself. The he gets a hail and he answers it and it appears on his desktop monitor and its a distress call from Kira. Kira, what's wrong, how can I help Typhuss says as he looks at Kira on the screen. I can't control her I can't Kira says before the hail fizzes out. Typhuss gets worried and thinks. Typhuss leaves and goes to his shuttle. The shuttle lands at the last position of Kira's and sees her shuttle and checks it out and then goes in search for her and then sees two guards go by and he then slowly moves through the warehouse and is ambushed by a dark figure and knocked out and he comes to and sees Lex standing in front of him. Lex, what the hell do you want Typhuss says as he looks at Lex. He looks at him and smirks. There's a certain Admiral that I want out of the way not just you but your friend Admiral John Martin he's been foiling my plans to bring in weapons, everytime I get close to it his former crew get in the way and I want you to frame him for attacking you Lex says as he looks at him. Typhuss smirks. Why would I do that Typhuss says as he looks at Lex. Lex unties him and then hands him a tablet the words video were flashing he plays it. Jyn and Kira appear on it. If you don't do this for Lex, we will be killed Jyn says on the tablet. All right, I will do it Typhuss says as he looks at Lex. He smirks. That's a good man Typhuss Lex says as he looks at him. At SVU Olivia walks to the steps when she sees a shuttle and Typhuss rolls out of it and Olivia runs to him and looks at him. Typhuss? Olivia says as she looks at him. He looks up at her. John, attacked me Olivia Typhuss says as he looks at Olivia. At his office Admiral Martin is being escorted out by Amanda and Fin as Fin reads him his rights. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to have an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court Fin says as he looks at Admiral Martin.